The present invention relates to a flywheel assembly and more particularly to reduction of the loads experienced during failure of a high speed flywheel.
It is desirable for the weight of a flywheel assembly to be minimised. This generally makes the assembly easier to transport. More particularly, in mobile applications such as use in vehicles, weight reduction becomes particularly beneficial. The assembly does though need to be sufficiently robust to withstand loads generated during failure of a flywheel rotating at high speed.